<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chivalry Fell On Its Sword by generalekenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647140">Chivalry Fell On Its Sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalekenobi/pseuds/generalekenobi'>generalekenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both Obi-Wan and Cody are a hot mess express in this, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fluffy Ending, Just a hint of blyla, Like .02 seconds of angst, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, POV Alternating, Rex is a good bro, Some Humor, implied anidala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalekenobi/pseuds/generalekenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan watches Cody, making sure he didn’t hit him too hard, just enough to daze him. He sees Cody shake himself off before meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes and giving an absolutely feral grin. </p>
<p>“I like a man who fights dirty,” he says, and Obi-Wan feels something hot and heavy settle in his stomach at the sound of his voice. Oh. Oh <em>no</em>. That can’t be good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chivalry Fell On Its Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first posted fic, so hello! I'm busy writing two longfics but I'm desperate to publish something, so this messy oneshot is my escape. I might write a sequel w/ switched POVs if there's a demand. What do y'all think? All the planets and battles aren't canon bc I'm tired and I'm already juggling two separate AU timelines in my writing, so brain machine broke. Anyways, stay safe everybody. Title is from a Hozier song bc I'm uncreative and gay.  Mando'a translations are in the notes down below. Follow me on tumblr @/generalekenobi for star wars content and writing updates.</p>
<p>TW: Blood, near fatal injury. If you want to avoid those, skip Obi-Wan's second POV section</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Commander CC-2224, at your service, sir!” The man, CC-2224, barks at Obi-Wan, his voice echoing in the barren hangar. Obi-Wan doesn’t frown at the lack of a proper name, but he wants to. He’s reminded of white walls, children receiving flash-indoctrination, and the term <em>units</em>, not sentients.</p>
<p>“At ease, Commander. I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi, at yours, though I am certain you already know that. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Obi-Wan replies with a curt bow, noting the flash of surprise in the Force at the friendliness of the gesture. No, that won’t do at all.</p>
<p>“Tell me Commander, do you have a name?” He asks, wanting to address his new Commander by something other than the number assigned to him, to show him at least that basic respect for his humanity. CC-2224 doesn’t outwardly react, but he does exude pure confusion. Obi-Wan stares into the man’s gold eyes, awaiting his answer. After a fraction of a moment, CC-2224's gaze tightens. </p>
<p>“Cody, sir. My name is Cody,” Cody replies, stiffening minutely as if he expects a reprimand for his answer. The motion makes Obi-Wan want to frown again, but he gives his best warm smile, sensing the Commander needs that reassurance.</p>
<p>“Well then, Commander Cody, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to introduce me to our men? I would like to get to know those who will go into battle with me,” Obi-Wan asks, deliberately using <em>our men</em> rather than <em>my men</em>. Unlike Obi-Wan, Cody knows his brothers intimately, and Obi-Wan doesn't wish to supersede that. He wishes to treat his Commander as an equal, regardless of command structure. He needs a right-hand man to help show him the ropes, not a lackey, and Cody seems more than capable.</p>
<p>This time, Cody’s suprise does show in the widening of his eyes before he schools his face back into that mask. He nods, and the excess stress held in his shoulders and in the Force melts away.</p>
<p>"Yes, General Kenobi, that can be arranged. The- our men would like that very much.”</p><hr/>
<p>Kote: Oy, Rex’ika</p>
<p>Rexter: What? I’m busy.</p>
<p>Rexter: And don’t call me that.</p>
<p>Kote: Busy losing your shit about your assignment?</p>
<p>Rexter: No.</p>
<p>Kote: Sure, vod, I believe you.</p>
<p>Rexter: Fuck off.</p>
<p>Kote: Touchy. Anyways, an important birdy told me who you’re assigned to.</p>
<p>Rexter: WHO?</p>
<p>Kote: Skywalker.</p>
<p>Rexter:...</p>
<p>Rexter: FUCK, isn’t he the worst one? Everyone’s buzzing about how banthashit insane he is.</p>
<p>Kote: Yes, but there’s an upside. I’m assigned to his master.</p>
<p>Rexter: RIP. Heard he’s almost as bad.</p>
<p>Kote: Shut up, Kenobi seems like a good man. He asked what my name was.</p>
<p>Rexter: You mean your “name”, or your Name?</p>
<p>Kote: Why are you like this? My Name, I guess.</p>
<p>Rexter: Shit, really? Maybe Skywalker won’t be that bad, then.</p>
<p>Kote: No, Kenobi told me he’s insane in very polite Jedi terms, BUT the upside is that they’re close. Which means we’ll likely be working joint campaigns.</p>
<p>Rexter: REALLY? That’s fucking terrific news, vod!</p>
<p>Rexter: But you do realize that if Skywalker’s insane, he likely got it from his teacher, right?</p>
<p>Kote: I get the impression that Kenobi is really levelheaded. I don’t think he’d pull any crazy stunts.</p>
<p>Rexter: You’re gonna jinx it, vod.</p><hr/>
<p>“MEDIC!” Obi-Wan screams alongside the brain-rattling thrum of the Sepratist artillery that falls all around them. No medic comes, only the cries of the dying can be heard over the ringing in his ears and the thunderous cannons. They’d been blindsided by the unexpected heavy guns. He looks down to Commander Cody, whose head he’s cradling in his lap. In desperation, he uses part of his sleeve to wipe away the neverending cascade of blood from his Commander’s face. It’s bad - he can see down to the bone in places. He tries to keep his composure. Jedi do <em>not</em> panic. They release their fears into the Force. He fails. There’s so much blood, from Cody’s head, from his shoulder, from <em>everywhere</em>. He’d tried to parse it out, but was met with a wall of such pain that he immediately retreated.</p>
<p>He’s held dying soldiers in battle before, hells, he checked that box by the tender age of fourteen on Melida/Daan, but he’s never helped anyone who’s injured <em>because</em> of him, let alone someone who legged it across the battlefield and tackled Obi-Wan away from a stack of ordinances right before they were hit with a cannon round. His own leg was broken in at least two places in the blast, but if Cody hadn’t gotten him out of the way and acted as a human shield, Obi-Wan would likely be much worse off. He’s out of commission, he knows that he won’t be able to stand, let alone perform the necessary acrobatics to take out the guns that have them pinned. He’ll just have to wait for Anakin.</p>
<p>Cody saved his life, and now Obi-Wan can feel his Commander’s own lifeforce guttering like a candle in a hurricane as he holds him and huddles behind cover.</p>
<p>Cody begins to stir and lets out a soft moan. Obi-Wan bites his lip and opens himself up to the agony once more, hoping to ease some of Cody’s burden. It’s blinding, all encompassing, and makes his breath halt in his chest, but he untangles some of the wave of pain and sends soothing relief to his Commander through their newly opened bond. As soon as he does, he can feel Cody fight his way to consciousness with what little strength he has left. Obi-Wan feels himself give a shaky smile at the pure stubbornness that his Commander always shows.</p>
<p>“Gen-rl?” Cody croaks out, one eye opened and staring at him, the other swollen shut. Obi-Wan grabs his hand, wanting to ground the man and keep him from trying to move too much.</p>
<p>“Do not try and speak. Your ribs are broken in several places, and you have a piece of shrapnel in your chest,” he says, absolutely <em>hating</em> the way Cody's eyes go dull and his face sags at the news. He opens his mouth anyways. Obi-Wan cuts him off, not wanting him to waste his strength.</p>
<p>“I do not know if you remember what happened, you sustained a… substantial head wound, among many other injuries. You saved my life. A load of ordinances went up and you sheltered me. We are both out of commission, but I am certain Anakin will… will come along to save the day. He always does,” Obi-Wan says, and musters up a smile that isn’t fooling anyone. Cody squeezes his hand. Their fingers are drenched in blood.</p>
<p>“You… ok?” Cody asks, with considerable struggle. Obi-Wan feels tears form in his eyes. Even mostly dead, likely bleeding out internally, Cody prioritizes Obi-Wan over everything else.</p>
<p>“My leg is broken. It will mend.” He hardly even feels it.</p>
<p>Cody stares somewhere past Obi-Wan’s head. His pupil is blown wide from the head trauma.</p>
<p>“My… injuries, it's… bad?” Cody breathes out, before devolving into a series of horrible wet coughs that leave them both gasping from the pain. He won’t do the disservice of lying to him. Obi-Wan gives more of himself over to easing Cody’s suffering, and is pleased to hear his breathing even out to what it was like before.</p>
<p>“Yes. You need assistance, and unit-wide comms are down. We are stuck.” Obi-Wan replies, gazing up at the pockmarked earth and seeing a few of his men, alive and scattered in their inadequate cover. None of them are medics, and even if they were, moving is suicide.</p>
<p>“I’m dy.... dying?” Cody asks, and Obi-Wan meets his gaze. He should say yes, but something holds him back. He’s known Cody approximately four months, and they’ve just begun to settle into some form of understanding. Cody feels comfortable to drop his guard around him, to trust his calls and truly believe in Obi-Wan’s orders. He’s even begun to feel comfortable offering his own advice. Every so often, a hint of snark or exasperation shows through his mask, usually pertaining to Obi-Wan’s wellbeing, and he likes the glimpses he’s caught of the man beneath the mask. They've grown close under fire, through shared victories and defeats, through triumph and tragedy. Obi-Wan doesn't want to let this attachment go.</p>
<p>There is no death, there is the Force. Obi-Wan knows this. But… he doesn’t want his Commander to die, not if he can do anything about it. The man is so young and full of life. He doesn't deserve to die, especially on Obi-Wan's account. He squeezes Cody’s clammy hand.</p>
<p>“Not on my watch, Commander. I believe I owe you a drink for the save, after all,” he says, and Cody actually smiles at that. “May I put you under?” he asks, wanting permission. Cody nods, but squeezes his hand and stares him right in the eyes before he can do so.</p>
<p>“Tell… Rex I’m… sorry,” he says, before nodding again. Obi-Wan brings a finger to his Commander’s forehead, sending a suggestion to fall unconscious that Cody embraces. Obi-Wan strokes his hand over Cody’s short cropped hair once, before taking a breath and opening their fledgling bond entirely. The agony is nearly too much to bear, Obi-Wan has no idea how Cody is still clinging to life. He uses the pain as a beacon, following it to where there’s a piece of shrapnel severing an artery in his shoulder, where four of his ribs are nearly pulverized, where his left lung is beginning to collapse because of the air entering his chest cavity. He sinks into the Force and channels it through himself and into Cody’s broken body. He doesn’t touch the head wound, only focusing on the immediately fatal injuries. He can feel shock start to set in, and he <em>fights</em>.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan hasn’t healed anyone in years, and nothing even remotely this bad, but Bant had taught him the basics. That will just have to be good enough.</p>
<p>The thunder of the artillery disappears entirely as the ringing in his ears blots them out. He reaches deep and reknits bones. His hand is shaking in Cody’s, but he continues. He plucks shrapnel from Cody’s shoulder and pours himself into the artery, sealing it up. The battlefield seems to swirl around them. He cradles the struggling lung and breathes his own life into it. The edges of his vision go red as he stares down at Cody’s too-limp form. He’s done all he can. A drop of blood falls on Cody’s now healed face. The scar is jagged, and curls from his brow bone to his cheek. He hadn’t meant to do that, to go that far in healing him. He wipes his nose, which is bleeding. The blood continues to fall. With distant alarm, he notes that he’s crying blood.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan collapses against the wall of the mud ditch as he hears his private comm chime over the sound of his own quivering heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Master, we’re here! Where’s the action at?” Anakin asks. </p>
<p>“At the guns. Artillery guns. Pinned down,” he recounts slowly, aware of just how strange his mouth feels. He feels a stab of fear through their bond.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Obi-Wan, talk to me!” his old padawan demands.</p>
<p>“Cody’s dying. I helped heal him,” he says, noting just how cold his arms and legs are.</p>
<p>“With the Force? Are you crazy, you could have killed him or yourself!” Anakin yells, and Obi-Wan would laugh at Anakin being the sensible one for once if he wasn’t so damned tired. He does take offense to the criticism, though.</p>
<p>“He saved my life, I… I couldn’t let him, let him die,” Obi-Wan breathes out, holding Cody closer to himself in attempts to raise his own plummeting body temperature. He knows that’s bad news. Anakin’s yelling at him, but he can’t quite discern the meaning of the sounds. Obi-Wan realizes that he’s overdone it, and feels a spark of terror at the idea of both him and Cody dying and being unable to help their men in the final push. The idea is unacceptable.</p>
<p>“Anakin? Lead the assault. Don’t worry… about… us,” Obi-Wan slurs out, closing his eyes against the bright grey sky.</p>
<p>“Master, stay awake! Don’t you dare die on me Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, answer me! Master!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan loses consciousness as he draws his Commander closer to his chest, trying to shield him from the dangers of battle.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Kote is making a call.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rexter declined the call. </em>
</p>
<p>Kote: I need to talk to you.</p>
<p>Kote: You were right, you were karking right. I jinxed it.</p>
<p>Rexter: In meeting w skywalker. Can type ongauntlet behind back. Heard u got injured. Whats worng</p>
<p>Kote: I’m fine. Kenobi nearly killed himself to save me. His heart stopped twice. Medic says he’s still not out of the woods yet.</p>
<p>Kote: I don’t know what to do. He healed me with the Force, but apparently only experienced healers are safe to do that. He saved my life by doing so but he’s so weak, Rex, he looks like he’s dead! When I woke up I was completely fine, but I saw him <em>bleeding from his eyes</em>, vod. I don’t know why the fuck he would do something like that to himself for me! I’m so fucking angry.</p>
<p>Rexter: Fuck. give m minute</p>
<p>
  <em>Rexter is making a call. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kote accepted the call.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Obi-Wan looks up from the field reports on his datapad as he hears a commotion break out in the medical tent. He’s met with the stony-eyed gaze of his Commander, shoving past a medic and stomping over to stand in front of his bed. He must have refused bacta for the scar because it’s still on his face. Obi-Wan blinks at him owlishly, unsure as to why Cody is staring at him like he personally insulted his honor. Even the medics are giving them space, warily eyeing Cody as if they expect him to physically assault Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“What the fuck were you thinking?” Cody growls, jamming an accusatory finger towards him. When Obi-Wan looks closer, he can see that Cody's entire form is subtly shaking. Obi-Wan raises a brow at the intensity, but it doesn’t soften Cody’s expression in the slightest.</p>
<p>“Can you be a little more specific, Comman-”</p>
<p>“You nearly killed yourself! Your heart stopped, twice! I had to watch them revive your lifeless jare’la corpse!” Cody says. His Commander is seething, and Obi-Wan internally cringes a bit at the fact that he put him through that. He’d been informed of what happened, just not that there was an audience. The levels of guilt and rage bleeding off of him into the Force make a lot more sense.</p>
<p>“I am sorry you had to see that, but I will not apologize for doing everything I could to save your life. Not when you did the same.”</p>
<p>Cody’s eye twitches.</p>
<p>“That isn’t the same, and you know it!” Cody says, before huffing and taking a seat in a nearby chair when the medic gives him a death glare for looming. Obi-Wan scrunches his face.</p>
<p>“I know I am your commanding officer, but that-”</p>
<p>“That isn’t what I meant. I’m just a clone. You’re a Jedi. We were <em>made</em> to protect you, with our lives if need be. I was doing my duty, sir, and you nearly threw that all away to save a laandur di’kut like me! I-”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scowls. Talk like that is unacceptable.</p>
<p>“K’uur, Al’verde! Nu duraan gar,” Obi-Wan snaps, hating to hear Cody speak so ill of himself. Cody, for his part, appears shocked at the fluent Mando’a that Obi-Wan speaks, and sits there with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Obi-Wan pinches his brow, realizing just how much he’s failed his men if they all think of themselves as- as <em>disposable</em>, like they aren’t even <em>sentient</em>-</p>
<p>Now <em>he's</em> the one who needs to calm down. He releases his emotions to the Force and pins Cody with a look. He decides to trust his Commander with a little known truth in hopes to get him to understand where he's coming from.</p>
<p>“No one save for the Council is aware of this, so I appreciate your discretion on what I’m telling you. Your creation was set into motion by a rogue Jedi, <em>without</em> the approval of the Council. We never would have chosen to force you into these roles - <em>I</em> never would have. You don’t even have civil rights, for kark’s sake. The idea of having people sacrifice themselves for us, a group of peacekeepers, is frankly appalling to any decent Jedi. We are usually the ones to sacrifice ourselves for others, and so having the tables turned is uncomfortable, to say the least. I, for one, will not let myself, nor my life, be placed on an untouchable pedestal. If I am to die in this war, it is the will of the Force, and I do not wish for good people to die trying to prevent that if it is inevitable” he says, and holds up a hand when he senses that Cody has a lot of opinions on that.</p>
<p>“I will not keep you from protecting me, as I understand your desire. Just know that I value your life, and the lives of all of our men, greatly. You are not… <em>things</em> to be used, but living, breathing, independent sentients, each unique and bright in the Force. I cannot sit idly by if there is even a sliver of a chance that I can save anyone in need." Obi-Wan sighs, nearly deflating. He flicks his gaze away. "And truthfully? I like you, Cody. You are a good man. It would have been a tragedy to not only lose a loyal Commander, but a trusted comrade as well,” he trails off, face flaming. He’s terrible as per usual with expressing his emotions. Cody looks gobsmacked before he’s able to morph his expression into something resembling his defalt blankness.</p>
<p>“Sir… thank you. But please, don’t make me have to watch you die again. That was… difficult.” he grits out, as if the mere memory is painful. Obi-Wan gives him a smile and reaches out to briefly grasp his hand, which Cody flinches at before allowing the gesture. Something cracks in Obi-Wan at the sight.</p>
<p>“I feel the exact same way, Commander. Now, as much as I appreciate knowing you are alright, I do believe that the medic is planning your assassination as we speak,” Obi-Wan says, flicking his gaze over to the medic, who is staring at Cody with the fire of a thousand stars in his eyes. Cody follows his gaze and quickly stands, sensing his time is running short. Before he can leave, Obi-Wan calls out.</p>
<p>“And Commander?” Cody pauses, tent flap in hand.</p>
<p>“Yes, General?” He asks, meeting his Obi-Wan’s eyes. The scar almost suits him, in a way. Perhaps that is why he decided to keep it.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Obi-Wan says, forcing as much gratitude as possible into those two words. Cody doesn’t reply for a moment. He looks back towards the open tent flap to the bustling camp outside.</p>
<p>“And thank you, General Kenobi. Rest up, sir. We’ll take care of things while you do.” Cody says, and then he’s gone.</p><hr/>
<p>Rexter: How’d your confrontation go?</p>
<p>Kote: Well? I think?</p>
<p>Rexter: You think? What do you mean, you <em>think</em>?</p>
<p>Kote: I mean that I yelled at him a lot, and I doubt he took any of it to heart, but he told me how much he cares for the vode. He seemed genuine.</p>
<p>Rexter: You yelled at your General???</p>
<p>Kote: In my defense, he’s an idiot. And he only got mad when I started speaking badly of myself in Mando’a.</p>
<p>Rexter: Wait, he speaks Mando’a?????</p>
<p>Kote: Apparently. His accent was perfect, too.</p>
<p>Rexter: I like General Skywalker, but I wish he spoke Mando’a too. No fair.</p>
<p>Kote: You can try and teach him, though I don’t think he has enough room in his head for another language. Too many rocks up there.</p>
<p>Rexter: Hey!</p>
<p>Kote: Are you going to tell me that I’m wrong? That man doesn’t have two brain cells to rub together. Kaysh mirsh solus.</p>
<p>Rexter: Low hanging fruit. Anyways, he and Kenobi obviously share a brain cell.</p>
<p>Kote: Rude.</p>
<p><em>Kote is offline</em>.</p>
<p>Rexter: bitch</p>
<p><em>Kote is online</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kote is typing...</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Obi-Wan rubs unhappily at his oil-stained pants as the battlefield is being cleared. It’s no use. His pants are ruined from when he’d ended up grappling with a droid and ripping its head off with his thighs. He’d lost his blasted saber in the fray after a grenade knocked him off balance, and he’d had to fight dirty. Quite literally, this time. He’s really rather drained from all of the times he’d used force-crush, something that his fellow council members will undoubtedly frown at when he gives his report. Apparently both his affinity for crushing droids when unarmed and reverting to mind tricks rather than bloodshed can be ‘concerning’. Concerning, his <em>ass</em>.</p>
<p>“General?” he hears, and attempts to pull himself together even slightly, fully aware that he is what Anakin would deem a ‘hot mess’. He’s greeted with the sight of his Commander picking his way throughout the piles of sparking droid parts towards him. His usually muted Force-presence is completely shuttered behind iron-clad shielding, which is curious. Obi-Wan meets him halfway.</p>
<p>“Hello, Cody,” he greets. Cody silently removes something from his hip and hands it out, developing that tilt to his helmet that means he’s greatly unimpressed with something. Looking down, Obi-Wan spots his lightsaber and grins. Thank kark, if he’d lost it for good, Anakin would never let him live it down. He snatches it and gives his best cheeky smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’d wondered where that had gotten to!” he says. He can hear an audible sigh through Cody’s vocoder. His Commander removes his helmet, revealing a very flushed face. Obi-Wan has been meaning to make a complaint on the inefficacy of the standard armor - he'll need to remember to add improper temperature maintenance to the list. Cody doesn't meet his eyes, instead focusing on his lightsaber.</p>
<p>“As impressive as your acrobatics are, next time can you please keep your only weapon on you, rather than strewn around for just anyone to find?” Cody asks. Obi-Wan gives a small, dignified bow, not missing the quiet snort that his friend lets out at the action. His shielding relaxes as well, revealing his usual soft glow in the Force. Obi-Wan's smile widens.</p>
<p>“I will endeavor to do my best, Commander. No promises though!” he says, and walks away to go and find some clean pants. As he goes, he hears Cody mutter something under his breath about ‘this weapon is your life, Anakin’ and hides his laughter.</p><hr/>
<p>Kote: Rex. I think I fucked up.</p>
<p>Rexter: Do you realize what time it is on Cor rn?</p>
<p>Kote: Time for you to support your loving older brother through a personal crisis?</p>
<p>Rexter: Ugh, fine. Shoot.</p>
<p>Kote: Have you ever seen a man decapitate a clanker with his thighs?</p>
<p>Rexter: Uh, no?</p>
<p>Kote: This line is secure, right?</p>
<p>Rexter: Kriffing hells, I’m not a shinie. I got Echo to slice my datapad. As long as your end is secure, then yes. Now, what incriminating thing do you have to dump on me?</p>
<p>Kote: My General is an idiot. He lost his lightsaber in battle today.</p>
<p>Rexter: Seriously? He rags on Skywalker for that all the time. And what does this have to do with a personal crisis?</p>
<p>Kote: I know, right? And I’m getting there.</p>
<p>Kote: He resorted to some advanced level acrobatic hand-to-hand, as well as a lot of crushing droids with both his mind and his thighs. He took out an entire platoon of at least 30 clankers. Without a lightsaber. Singlehandedly.</p>
<p>Rexter: Impressive. I’m tired, please get to the point.</p>
<p>Kote: Rex, I think I’m in love with him.</p>
<p>Rexter:...</p>
<p>Rexter: Fuck. Now there’s two of you</p>
<p>Kote: Wait, what?</p>
<p>Rexter: Bly, too, is a fucking di’kut. What sins did I commit in the tube to have to deal with this shit?</p>
<p>
  <em>Rexter is making a call.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>“Might I interest you in a lump of sawdust?” Obi-Wan drawls as Cody flops down next to him, offering an unholy-tasting ration bar in his direction. Cody has been… distant, lately, so he’s glad that his Commander has decided to take his rest near Obi-Wan. Cody simply grunts and takes the bar, before leaning back on his rucksack and proceeding to inhale the tasteless block of nutrients. Obi-Wan grimaces.</p>
<p>“How can you stand the flavor?” he asks, watching in awe as Cody opens his sack and starts on another one. He shrugs.</p>
<p>“They go down easier if you don’t think about it. They're loads better than nutrient cubes, at least. Besides, I’ve eaten the same three nasty meals since I was decanted. You get used to the yai’yai. The brothers who are really bothered by the bars crumple them up into a cup of caf. Apparently, it’s pretty good,” Cody says. Obi-Wan tentatively begins to tuck away at his own remaining ration bar, trying not to think about it, with a frown.</p>
<p>“Have you ever had tiingilar?” Obi-Wan asks, and doesn’t miss the flash of longing in the Force. Outwardly, Cody just shakes his head.</p>
<p>“The Prime used to mention it was good,” is all he says. Obi-Wan studies his friend out of the corner of his eyes. He’s obviously tired - they all are - from how the latest campaign has slowed to a brutal slog, taking men every day and burdening the survivors with both grief and an increased workload. Cody’s shoulders are slumped, the shadows underneath his eyes are dark purple, and his usual tan glow has devolved into a pale shade underneath the ever-present Corti clouds. Obi-Wan steels himself and refocuses on eating his food.</p>
<p>“It is delicious. I was first introduced when on an extended mission to Mandalore as a young padawan,” he says, and smiles at Cody’s raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn’t exactly have the most culinarily exciting childhood, but there was his trip to Mandalore, and the occasional trip out to eat with his Master on Coruscant. Not to mention the countless fancy dinner parties he’s been to. It strikes him as unfair just how much the vode have missed out on in life. Cody’s so competent that he sometimes forgets that the man has been alive for only eleven years, less than even Anakin’s intrepid new padawan. So many men under his command have fought and died for the Republic without ever having lived to begin with. He feels a physical pang in his chest at the thought.</p>
<p>After Obi-Wan finishes with his sad excuse for a dinner, he folds his hands in his lap and stares at them, weighing his next words carefully.</p>
<p>“I still owe you that drink, you know. Considering I know a joint that makes the meanest tiingilar on Coruscant, I could be persuaded to expand that to dinner,” he says, and doesn’t miss how Cody’s head whips over to look at him. After a painful moment of silence, the man gets his metaphorical bearings.</p>
<p>“I- I couldn’t sir, that would be too much-”</p>
<p>“Cody. You saved my life. I hardly think treating you to stew would be showing too much gratitude,” he says, and Cody says nothing. Obi-Wan huffs. “The one thing this Force-forsaken war has taught me is that death comes for us all, at the most inopportune of times. Why not enjoy life to the fullest in the meanwhile?” he prods gently, and Cody folds like a house of sabacc cards. For the first time in days, Cody looks at him. There's an unexpected well of warmth in his eyes, and Obi-Wan finds himself transfixed.</p>
<p>“Alright, General Kenobi, alright.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan feels the weight of the campaign on his shoulders lessen ever so slightly in that moment.</p><hr/>
<p>Kote: Rex’ika, do you have a bucket list?</p>
<p>Rexter: No. Feels like bad luck.</p>
<p>Kote: But what if you die before getting to enjoy yourself in life?</p>
<p>Rexter: Morbid, but fair enough. I guess I’ll start one. What’s with all the talk about death?</p>
<p>Kote: This campaign isn’t pretty, vod. I’ve been talking to Kenobi about it, but it’s still rough.</p>
<p>Rexter: I’m sorry to hear that. Do you have a bucket list?</p>
<p>Kote: Yeah.</p>
<p>Rexter: Any advice on what to put down?</p>
<p>Kote: Anything that will keep you from dying without any regrets.</p>
<p>Rexter: Is telling Kenobi on yours?</p>
<p>Kote: I’ll get back to you on that.</p><hr/>
<p>“Obi-Wan! And a friend, too. It’s so good to see you're still in one piece!” Dex exclaims before encircling him in one of his signature hugs. Obi-Wan returns it, grinning almost manically at a startled looking Cody. His friend is likely already outside of his comfort zone due to them both being garbed in some of Obi-Wan’s ‘civilian clothes’, seeing as neither of them wanted to draw any cynical comments about the war effort by showing up in their usual dress. Cody looks rather dashing in the spacer garb. Thankfully, Dex doesn’t give Cody a hug, who already seems overwhelmed at the thought of someone hugging his General, let alone him. Dex leads them over to one of his more secluded booths, and turns the jammers on without even blinking.</p>
<p>“Now, what can I do you for?” Dex asks, and Obi-Wan nods to Cody.</p>
<p>“Remember that tiingilar recipe I brought you back from Mandalore?” he asks eagerly, noting how Cody raises a brow at that.</p>
<p>“My tastebuds sure haven’t forgotten! Will that be for two?” he asks, and Obi-Wan nods before shooting Cody a sly look.</p>
<p>“My burc’ya here saved my life, and I wanted to thank him with the best tiingilar one can find on Coruscant.” he says, and doesn’t miss the flat look Cody gives him before Dex slaps the man on the back in praise.</p>
<p>“It’s practically a right of passage on the way to friendship to save his hide. I’ve done so, what, three times? What’s Vos up to?” Dex asks, and Obi-Wan sighs.</p>
<p>“Five. Quinlan has saved me five times.” He admits, and Dex grins.</p>
<p>“See? Anyways, yours is on the house then, for the stress that being friends with him probably puts ya through. Obi-Wan, you’re still paying for yours.” Dex says before whisking himself away to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Cody blinks at the abruptness before a wolfish grin breaks out on his face.</p>
<p>“So there’s a whole squadron of people who make it their business to keep you from self-destructing?” he asks innocently, and Obi-Wan has the horrifying realization that Cody and Quinlan can never meet.</p>
<p>“That’s what friends are for, I suppose.” Obi-Wan says, and marks how the devilish grin on Cody’s face softens to a genuine one, a sight he’s seen only a handful of times.</p>
<p>“That’s what friends are for, sir,” Cody echos.</p>
<p>When their food comes, Obi-Wan immediately digs in. The stew is good - it lights his mouth on fire, like any decent Mandalorian food should. He notices Cody doesn’t follow suit, and watches as he gingerly picks up his spoon, staring at the dish as if he can’t believe his eyes. He scoops up a bite, raises it up to his mouth, and eats it. Obi-Wan can tell that the heturam sets in when his cheeks go pink, but he continues to chew. After swallowing, he gazes down upon the dish as if he’s just had a religious experience with it. He flicks his eyes up to Obi-Wan, who’s sitting there stupidly staring at his Commander, spoon raised midair. Cody nods, quirks his lips, and proceeds to savor every bite of his food.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s throat gets tight watching Cody’s pure joy from such a simple thing. He’s practically beaming in the Force as well, so carefree that he’s forgotten his shielding. He makes sure to commit the feeling of his friend’s unfettered happiness in the Force to memory.</p><hr/>
<p>Kote: Vod.</p>
<p>Kote: Vod you’re so lucky you’re the only other member of our CC squad on Cor right now.</p>
<p>Kote: I’m officially the best ori’vod. Meet me in hangar two. Come alone.</p>
<p>Rexter: ????</p>
<p>Rexter: 1st of all, fox lives here</p>
<p>Kote: Yeah but I know the wily bastard has experienced something like this before because he lives here. We don’t.</p>
<p>Rexter: 2nd of all, this is ominous. u realize that, right?</p>
<p>Kote: If you’re going to be like that, I’ll eat it all myself.</p>
<p>Rexter: WAIT</p>
<p>Rexter: who did u kill 2 get Outside Food?? was it wolffe?</p>
<p>Kote: Why the fuck are you typing like a shinie? I’m this close to inhaling this tiingilar myself.</p>
<p>Rexter: TIINGILAR, BITCH HOW??1?? nd ahsoka taught me. its fun :)</p>
<p>Kote: I swear to the fucking Force, if you don’t quit typing like that I’m eating this.</p>
<p>Rexter: Tiingilar! Brother dearest, however did you come by such a rarity? Whose life did you extinguish to appropriate the dish? Pray tell!</p>
<p>Kote: Thin fucking ice, Rex. And I didn’t kill anyone, why is that your first assumption? I went out for dinner with General Kenobi because he pulled my arm.</p>
<p>Rexter: OMW RN :D</p>
<p>Kote: What the fuck does that mean?</p>
<p>Rexter: it means i’m coming for food nd also 2 get the deets abt how ur romancing ur general</p>
<p><em>Kote has disconnected</em>.</p>
<p>Rexter: NO, FUCK, I’M SORRY, PLEASE DON’T EAT MY FOOD!</p>
<p>
  <em>Rexter is making a call.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Cody nearly pins Obi-Wan within five seconds. He hadn’t expected Cody to try and tackle him as soon as Waxter gave the go ahead. He caught him head on, but barely. Cody’s strong, stronger than Obi-Wan, and he knows he has to get out of the grapple. He’s not built for wrestling. Obi-Wan tenses as if about to push harder, Cody braces himself, and Obi-Wan headbutts him before slipping out of his hold and getting some distance between them. Some of the men cheer.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan watches Cody, making sure he didn’t hit him too hard, just enough to daze him. He sees Cody shake himself off before meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes and giving an absolutely feral grin.</p>
<p>“I like a man who fights dirty,” he says, and Obi-Wan feels something hot and heavy settle in his stomach at the sound of his voice. Oh. Oh <em>no</em>. That can’t be good.</p>
<p>Cody interrupts his dawning revelation with a kick towards his head. Obi-Wan blocks it with his arm, grabs the leg, and pulls. Cody goes down, but he rolls and springs right back up. Obi-Wan aims a strike for his ribs, but only lands a glancing blow. Cody retaliates with an elbow to the stomach. Obi-Wan gets out of range quick, giving him time to analyse his friend’s fighting style. He’s never paid particular attention to it, other than noting it as highly effective. He’s dearly regretting that mistake now.</p>
<p>Cody tests him with a few half-hearted attempts to strike his chest, all of which Obi-Wan retaliates with his own hits, testing Cody’s range. Too late, he realizes that Cody’s greater range is even more apparent with his kicks. He gets Obi-Wan right in the solar plexus, winding him and knocking him down. He rolls and rises, but slowly, too slow to dodge a haymaker to the side of the head. He drops like a ship out of hyperspace, hitting the mat with a sorry thud. His ears are ringing. Cody’s pinning him before he knows it, hot breath raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He suppresses a shiver and plays dead.</p>
<p>“FIVE!”</p>
<p>“General?” Cody asks.</p>
<p>“FOUR!”</p>
<p>“General, are you conscious?” Cody asks again, trying to sound calm. Obi-Wan holds back his smile.</p>
<p>“THREE!”</p>
<p>“I think I knocked him ou-” Cody relaxes his grip, and no sooner than he does, Obi-Wan springboards off the ground with his legs and flips the two of them. Their men go nuts. He finds himself staring at a very shocked Cody, pinning him to the floor with all of his bodyweight. Their eyes lock. Cody's face is flushed, his pupils are blown, and he looks absolutely gorgeous.</p>
<p>“FIVE!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sees Cody’s resolve form. He begins to struggle, but Obi-Wan just bears down harder. He tries to keep his hands from shaking.</p>
<p>“FOUR!”</p>
<p>Cody keeps struggling, straining his warm body against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan swallows.</p>
<p>“THREE!”</p>
<p>His Commander tries to headbutt Obi-Wan in retaliation, but he sees it coming. He finds himself restraining Cody across his chest with his forearm and pinning Cody's arms above his head with his other hand.</p>
<p>“TWO!”</p>
<p>Cody heaves as hard as he can against Obi-Wan’s form but he can’t get leverage. Obi-Wan tries not to think about how strong his Commander is.</p>
<p>“ONE!”</p>
<p>He watches the pulse thrum in Cody’s neck and his mouth goes dry.</p>
<p>“ZERO! We have a winner!” Waxter bellows, and the small crowd erupts into chaos.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gets up as quickly as possible, needing distance now, but he doesn’t neglect to give Cody a hand up. His friend gives him a tired smile and a slap on the back.</p>
<p>Everything is <em>fine</em>. Physical attraction is natural and often fleeting. It doesn’t have to mean anything. No matter how many times he repeats it in his head as he stares at Cody’s rakish grin, he doesn’t believe a word.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had it in you to fight so dirty,” he says, and Obi-Wan grins in return, feeling hollow. “You know, I would have won round two if we went again. I know your tricks now.” Cody muses, scarred eyebrow arched up as they both graciously ignore the exchange of credits a few arm lengths away. Obi-Wan decides his problem is dire as he traces a bead of sweat down Cody’s strong neck. He smiles anyways.</p>
<p>“I do not doubt it for a moment. You are the superior combatant, but I can be a bastard when I want to be,” he replies, hoping Cody doesn’t notice how tight his voice is. Cody barks a rare laugh at that. He gives another smile, this one more energized, and winks. Warmth floods his chest at the sight. Obi-Wan clentches his fist so hard he can feel his nails bite into his palm.</p>
<p>“Until next time, then. Congrats on your win, sir,” he says, before wandering away from the disaster that the gym has become.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tries to take heart at his victory, but can’t help feeling like he’s just lost a round with much higher stakes.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Rexter has sent an attachment.</em>
</p>
<p>Rexter: looks like somebody’s having fun ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹</p>
<p>Kote: What the fuck is that abomination?</p>
<p>Kote: And also that fight was the most difficult thing I’ve ever done. Don’t mock my self restraint.</p>
<p>Rexter: it’s a special emoticon. ahsoka showed me. don’t be mean (๑•́₋•̩̥̀๑)</p>
<p>Kote: Thanks. I hate it. Also, thanks for the video. I love being reminded of my pain and suffering.</p>
<p>Rexter: y’know, some people (bly) would call you lucky for the chance to spar with your general</p>
<p>Kote: I fucking winked at him, vod. I wanted to die. It was so bad. Did you hear me say "I like a man who fights dirty"? Because that came out of my mouth.</p>
<p>Rexter: damn, that’s actually pretty bad. you have my condolences, vod. i’ll give a speech at your funeral (⌣_⌣”)</p>
<p>Rexter: in all seriousness, though, why don’t you just tell him?</p>
<p>Kote: Oh, ha ha, very funny.</p>
<p>Rexter: i’m not joking, vod! what’s keeping you two from being together, having some happiness in this shitty war?</p>
<p>Kote: Did you hit your head, Rex? He’s a Jedi! He’s too chivalrous to even think of breaking his code! Jedi don’t do the attachment thing!</p>
<p>Rexter: counter: skywalker</p>
<p>Kote: Rocks, Rex, rocks fill his head. He doesn’t count, and you know it!</p>
<p>Rexter: why not? bly’s planning on telling his general, why can’t you?</p>
<p>Kote: Because I don’t have a chance with him!</p>
<p>Rexter: don’t sell yourself short, brother. he’d be lucky to have you.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kote is offline.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Obi-Wan is far from ignorant. He noticed the dark hickey peeking out from Commander Bly’s blacks when he removed his helmet. He sensed the tension in the air between the Commander and Aayla during the briefing. They aren’t nearly as blatant as Anakin and Padme, but that isn’t saying much. He takes no pleasure in having to grab Cody by the arm, right before he can burst into his fellow general’s tent that Obi-Wan can sense is <em>clearly</em> occupied with two people. The irony of the situation isn’t lost on him either, that he’s stopping Cody from walking in on a liaison when he would like nothing more to have one with the man himself. The Force has a cruel sense of humor. He tries not to lean into Cody’s orbit when leading him away, but he’s a weak man. He’s sadly come to discover that his… <em>feelings</em> are not a phase.</p>
<p>“Cody! Just the man I wanted to see. Walk with me?” he asks, already steering his friend away. They say nothing until they’re outside of earshot of the tent. Cody obviously senses something is up. He takes his helmet off, and all he has to do is raise a brow for Obi-Wan to fold. Usually, he’d be less revealing, but he trusts Cody, and the man deserves an explanation after being dragged away. Obi-Wan smoothes down his robes and clears his throat.</p>
<p>“I apologize for that. I could sense that Master Aayla’s tent was… well occupied.”</p>
<p>Bewilderingly, Cody’s expression slowly morphs into indignation.</p>
<p>“That smooth bastard couldn’t have waited a month? Kriff,” he mutters, before immediately dialing up Rex on his comm, to Obi-Wan’s dismay. He hasn’t the slightest idea what’s going on.</p>
<p>“Vod,” Rex answers.</p>
<p>“Bet’s off. You win.” Cody sighs out. There’s a pause on the other line.</p>
<p>“I knew he had it in him! Thank you, Bly! Now, all that’s left is for you to-” Cody violently jams the disconnect button. Obi-Wan’s brows feel like they’re at his hairline.</p>
<p>“You knew Bly was… um-”</p>
<p>“Head over heels for General Secura? Sir, the entire GAR knew he was. I can’t believe he finally got the guts to confess before I-” he cuts himself off, eyes flashing wide in horror for a fraction of a second before immediately shoving his helmet on his head and giving Obi-Wan a nod. “Anyways, General, thanks for sparing all of us from that… experience. I’ll be in my tent if you need me.” And then he’s on his way, quickly retreating. Obi-Wan stares at his back in utter bewilderment.</p>
<p>What was <em>that </em>about?</p><hr/>
<p>Kote: You nearly blew my cover. Obi-Wan was standing right there.</p>
<p>Rexter: shit, sorry</p>
<p>Kote: I can’t exactly blame you. I almost did the same damn thing right afterwards.</p>
<p>Rexter: !!!!!</p>
<p>Kote: Yeah, yeah, I know.</p>
<p>Rexter: it’s eating you up. take a page from bly’s holobook and confess already. we could die at any time</p>
<p>Rexter: not to be morbid</p>
<p>Kote: Saying ‘not to be morbid’ doesn’t negate the morbidity. Whatever. Next time we’re on the verge of death, I’ll tell him.</p>
<p>Rexter: so, just another normal centaxday, then</p>
<p>Kote: Yeah, maybe not the very next time, maybe the time after that?</p>
<p>Rexter: no takesies backsies</p>
<p>Kote: Fucking fine! When I’m either court-martialed, or sent back to Kamino, I won’t say I told you so.</p>
<p>Rexter: good, because none of those things are happening. kenobi’s too nice</p>
<p>Kote: Fuck, you’re right. He’s either going to be disappointed, or uncomfortable. Fuck. I can’t do this.</p>
<p>Rexter: you can, and you will. even if things go bad, you’ll be able to quit worrying so much about it</p>
<p>Kote:...</p>
<p>Kote: Fine. I swear I’ll tell him if I ever genuinely think we’re going to die.</p><hr/>
<p>“Well, my dear, I am sorry to say that I do not think we will be getting out of this one alive,” Obi-Wan says with an agonized smile. Cody’s shackled next to him, sitting in a sad heap on the dusty floor. He looks up and gives Obi-Wan such an empty look that he doesn’t need the Force to sense how dire his friend thinks things are. Obi-Wan’s Force-suppressing cuffs keep him from fully feeling the despondency that soaks the air, and he finds himself nearly glad. Cody should never feel that way in the Force. Outside of their cell, they can hear the deafening roar of the crowd as the king of Fulderia is beheaded. This is the third such execution of the day. They’ve lost more and more faith in their continued survival with each fall of the blade. They themselves are slated for execution in approximately half an hour. Obi-Wan takes a breath, centering himself, but before he can speak, Cody opens his mouth.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, there’s something I need to tell you,” he blurts, and the fact that this is the first time Obi-Wan has heard his name out of Cody’s mouth is what convinces him that his Commander feels they have little time left. Obi-Wan shakes his head. Whatever Cody has to say, he can’t stand to hear it until his own conscience is clear.</p>
<p>“As do I, Cody.”</p>
<p>Cody sighs, but nods.</p>
<p>“You first, General,” he says.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan swallows, before forcing himself to look Cody in his eyes. It was his eyes that drew him in, all those years ago, so it seems fitting that they’re what Obi-Wan latches onto now.</p>
<p>“First of all, I am sorry we are both to die. I consider you my dearest friend, and perhaps if I had not blown our cover…” he trails off, noticing the way that Cody’s eyes flickered with displeasure when he begins to blame himself, so he drops that point “... Regardless, I am sorry. The second part is that… that I care for you deeply. Over the years, I have found myself more attached to you than a General should be to his Commander,” Obi-Wan sees Cody’s jaw go slack, and hurries on, afraid to lose his nerve. “I… I love you, Cody, and I have for months now. I do not wish to die without confessing, though I know you do not feel the same-”</p>
<p>“I’ve loved you since I first handed you back your lightsaber.” Cody interrupts, a fire glowing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Wh-what?” Obi-Wan gapes. It’s impossible, he would have felt it-</p>
<p>“I love you. I have for years, now. I’ve just been too much of a hut’uun to admit it.” Cody says, and Obi-Wan can’t help it, he gives a watery laugh.</p>
<p>“We’re a pair of fools, aren’t we?” he asks through his tears, and Cody gives him a fond smile.</p>
<p>“We are,” he says, and moves himself to sit besides Obi-Wan. Their chains make it impossible to embrace, so Cody leans his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan reaches up with a shaking hand and runs his hand through Cody’s filthy hair. His Commander shudders and plasters himself to Obi-Wan’s side.</p>
<p>He has everything he wants in life.</p>
<p>The time passes quickly, and soon their guard is escorting them to the square outside where they are to be killed.</p>
<p>“Do either of you have any last requests?” their jailer asks, and Obi-Wan nods. Fulderians are an accommodating people, and so he has no qualms with asking.</p>
<p>“We wish to be executed simultaneously,” he says, and the man doesn’t even blink.</p>
<p>“Do you consent to a firing squad, then?” he asks, and Obi-Wan shares a look with Cody.</p>
<p>“We do,” Cody answers, and the man nods before leading them to a wall and going about to muster up a squad. Someone comes over to offer them both blindfolds, which they both decline. They stand staring into each other’s eyes and holding hands. Nothing is said. There’s nothing Obi-Wan can say, nothing to make it better. His silver tongue has turned to lead.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the men shoulder their blasters.</p>
<p>“READY!”</p>
<p>Cody squeezes his hands. Obi-Wan squeezes back.</p>
<p>“AIM!”</p>
<p>“Ner kar’taylir darasuum gar.” Cody tells him. Obi-Wan gives a big smile.</p>
<p>“Ner kar’taylir darasuum gar.” Obi-Wan affirms.</p>
<p>“FIRE!”</p>
<p>An explosion rocks the square, knocking them off their feet and sending the shots wide.</p>
<p>“For the Republic!” Obi-Wan hears, and Cody tackles him behind cover. Men in 212th orange flood the square, giving Obi-Wan hope once more.</p><hr/>
<p>Kote: Vod!</p>
<p>Kote: Vod, he fucking loves me, he loves me back!</p>
<p>Rexter: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Rexter: FUCK YEAH</p>
<p>
  <em>Rexter is making a call. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kote accepted the call. </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>“Ah, Cody, come in,” Obi-Wan says, stepping aside and motioning his… friend inside. They’ve just gotten back on the Negotiator after over a week on the run on Fulderia. They haven’t had any time at all alone after their joint confessions, and it's been driving Obi-Wan out of his skin. Cody enters, somewhat stiffly, and removes his helmet before standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. Obi-Wan closes the door and looks towards Cody, who doesn’t turn to face him. Obi-Wan walks to stand in front of the man, realizing just how vital it is for him to get his words right.</p>
<p>“I do not regret what I said. I meant it, I still mean it, Cody,” Obi-Wan says, and marks how Cody’s shoulders nearly slump at the affirmation. Had he been afraid that Obi-Wan was going to take it back?</p>
<p>“I don’t regret what I said, either. I… where do we go from here, sir? I’ve… I’ve never....” he trails off, looking up to search Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan can’t help it, he steps forwards and grabs Cody’s arm in hopes to somehow reassure him. They’ll figure it out, together.</p>
<p>“I am not quite sure myself. I have had relationships before, but none of them meant anything. It appears we are both in uncharted waters.” Obi-Wan says. Cody entwines their fingers and stares at them in wonder.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid to mess this up, si- Obi-Wan. Whatever happens, I don’t want to hurt you.” Obi-Wan squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you, either, Cody. I… may I kiss you?” he asks, and hears Cody’s breath catch. Cody nods his assent, almost as if he’s afraid to speak. Obi-Wan steps closer, slipping a guiding arm around Cody’s waist and drawing him closer. His eyes focus in on Obi-Wan’s lips, dilating visibly. Cody gives a shaky breath when Obi-Wan brings a gentle hand up to cradle his neck, and his eyes flutter shut.</p>
<p>This man, this beautiful, wondrous man, is pouring so much trust, and anticipation, and adoration into the Force that Obi-Wan nearly sinks to the floor with how overwhelming it all is. Cody loves him - him! The distant General, the cold Master, the austere Jedi. He never thought it possible that someone could cut through all of the roles he takes on to the very heart of his being, to see him as he truly is. He never thought himself worthy. He still isn’t, but by the Force, he no longer cares.</p>
<p>Kissing Cody is easy. His Commander is a little stiff, obviously unpracticed, but he practically melts in Obi-Wan’s arms after a moment. His lips are warm and welcoming - they feel like coming home. There aren’t any fireworks, but something does spark to life in Obi-Wan’s chest at the realization that he’s allowed to do this again, that Cody is just as dedicated to him as he is to his Commander. Obi-Wan smiles into the kiss, unable to hold himself back. After a moment, they part. Cody’s panting and looking at Obi-Wan like he’s <em>everything</em>. Cody leans his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan’s smile grows. Cody returns it.</p>
<p>“Ner kar’taylir darasuum gar, Obi-Wan,” Cody tells him, and he can’t help himself, he kisses him again.</p><hr/>
<p>Kote: Hey, Rex’ika?</p>
<p>Rexter: hmm?</p>
<p>Kote: Thank you. Thank you for pushing me to be with him. I’m so fucking happy, vod. I don’t know where I’d be if not for your help.</p>
<p>Rexter: you’re welcome, ori’vod. i’m glad you both finally got your shit together</p>
<p>Kote: Love ya, bro.</p>
<p>Rexter: (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a Translations:<br/>Vod - Sibling<br/>Jare'la - stupidly oblivious of danger, suicidal<br/>Laandur di'kut - pathetic waste of space<br/>K'uur, alverde! Nu duraan gar - Hush, Commander! Don't hold yourself in contempt<br/>Kaysh mirsh solus - He's an idiot, lit. his braincell is lonely<br/>Yai'yai - Dense, high calorie food.<br/>Tiingilar - Spicy Mandalorian casserole<br/>Burc'ya - Friend<br/>Heturam - Mouthburn<br/>Ori'vod - Older sibling<br/>Hut'uun - Coward<br/>Ner kar’taylir darasuum gar - I love you, lit. I hold you in my heart forever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>